Good Night, Nii-ni
by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover
Summary: Basically, this fanfic is just a continuation of what happened after Episode 5-B. A drabble, plus a little OOCness if you squint. Characters: Inaba Hiroshi, Inaba Haruka (they don't have Haruka's name in the character tag, unfortunately).


[A/N]: I have a few things to say before I start.

First, this would (or may be) the first Cuticle Detective Inaba fanfiction on this website. It certainly is mine. Currently, I'm also writing an Angst fic for this anime, but I was reluctant to let the first fanfic of a comedy manga be angsty. Hence this fanfic popped up.

Secondly, this is also my first time using the Copy-N-Paste mode to upload fanfics, so if the format's a little off, I ask of you readers not to mind it so much. I'll edit it after work tomorrow. My sister, **Dreams of the Future**, beta-ed this for me too. Thanks so much!

Thirdly, I would like to thank anyone who reads this. As per the usual, the characters don't belong to me. Do continue to support **Mochi-sensei** and **Cuticle Detective Inaba**! *music playing: Haruka, nichijou no naka de*

〜キューティクル探偵因幡〜

"Take that, Valentino!"

"Sha-sha-sha-sha! You're a million of light years away to get a chance to hit me, Ookami- Oof!"

"Dooooooooon!"

"Sensei! I hit someone!"

"If I hit you with this pillow, you'll become my minion, right?"

"What?! That makes no sense at all!"

Noa and Natsuki were sitting quietly by the side, not bothered to interfere their noisy fight. Haruka wanted to do the same as well- but he was reaching the end of his patience. Yataro finished reading his bedtime story- something his older brother did in the past- and he wanted to sleep. But those noisy people (if it was even fair to call them that because most of them were) were depriving him of that.

Unable to hold it in any longer, he sat up and walked towards the group of rowdy people.

"Hmm? Haruka, what's wrong?" his older brother asked casually. Don gave him a curious look.

"Everyone just shut up and head to bed!" Haruka yelled angrily, teeth gritted and fingers squeezed into fists. He glared daggers at everyone there.

And within ten seconds, the light was turned off and everyone was in bed.

〜キューティクル探偵因幡〜

"I wonder what made Haruka-san so angry..." Don's loud mutterings echoed throughout the room.

"Shut up, Valentino. Just go to sleep before Haruka gets angry again." Inaba made a harsh, but hushed retort.

"Do you have something against that, Ookami?!" Don yelled, jumping out of bed at once.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Inaba yelled back, already on his knees.

"Oh, just stop it already! You two act like overgrown kids!" Noa grumbled, throwing her hands into the air in defeat.

"I agree too-tsuyo!" Natsuki added cheerfully. Yataro nodded silently, but no one could see it.

"For once, even I agree... Yuuta-kun, where are you sneaking off to?"

"Do you want to die, Kei?"

"What did I do wrong this time?!"

"Pu, pu-yu (noisy bunch of idiots)!" Soumei grumbled angrily.

Haruka's hair curl twitched in annoyance and the next thing he knew, he was sitting up again.

"If I hear one more word from anyone of you, I'll beat that person up personally! So shut the hell up!"

Then silence filled the room again. No one even dared to move.

Haruka sighed heavily before lying back down, only to realise that his older brother happened to be in the futon next to his. That made the him smile a little- after all, it had been two years since they last slept together. Two years since they last met.

Two long years.

It reminded him of the old days, and he often wished that he could go back to the time where they lived happily together. But things were different now. All he could do now was spend as much time as he could with his big brother.

Tomorrow, they would be enemies again.

Haruka took the opportunity to push his futon closer to Inaba's, and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Good night, Nii-ni."

Even with his eyes closed, he could hear his older brother's head turn- possibly in surprise- towards him suddenly. Unknown to himself, however, a small smile lit up on Inaba's face.

"Good night, Haruka."


End file.
